


No Ordinary Muggles

by RedTabby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Aurors, Crossover, Hunters, Other, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTabby/pseuds/RedTabby
Summary: Is there anything better than a Harry Potter/ Supernatural crossover??Saving people, hunting werewolves, the Auror business...





	

The wind rushes through your hair as you and fellow Auror Angelina Johnson tear through the forest after Ulric Vanagar. 

It wasn’t long after the battle at Hogwarts. The dark wizards who managed to flee the grounds before being caught were still at large. The obliteration of their Dark Lord, Voldemort made them reckless and unpredictable. Ulric was a known accomplice of Fenrir Greyback. He was a werewolf. Not as dangerous as Fenrir, but a threat none the less. Harry Potter, your chief, had received intelligence that Ulric was headed to Hogwarts with the intention of attacking McGonagall. You and Johnson were sent to bring him in before he had to chance to step foot on the grounds.

“Y/n stop!” Angelina held her arm out to halt you. She put a finger to her lips indicating to keep quiet as she moved behind a tree. “I’ve lost sight of him.”

You crouch behind another tree and scan the area ahead, “He was heading toward the lake. If we can corner him there we will be in luck.”

You both draw your wands and begin to creep ahead. You could feel your heart thumping in your chest and looked to Angelina for reassurance. You had been in Hufflepuff house during your years at Hogwarts. Your loyalty, hard work, and dedication enabled you to pursue your dream of becoming an auror, but you lacked the one Angelina had that made her stand out. Bravery. You tried to keep your breathing easy by shutting out the fear and replacing it with motivation. You scanned the ground and were able to follow Ulric’s tracts. He was indeed heading to the Great Lake.  
“Angelina, if we split up we can cover more ground. I’ll continue on his trail, you head west towards the lake. If you get into trouble send up red sparks and I’ll be there.”

Angelina nods and paces stealthily into the wood, growing more distant as you edge forward along his trail. You stay low and have your wand at the ready. You hear a male voice whisper and drop to the ground just in time to see a purple flash soar through the air where your head would have been.

Jumping back to your feet, you turn to where the blast came from, wand ahead of you. “Incarcerous!”, you roar, sending a binding curse to where the attacker was hiding. You watch Ulric dive out of the way, scramble to his feet and take off. You dash after him. Your quicken your pace, hoping Angelina is far enough ahead at this point to stop him. You shoot red sparks form your wand continuously, hoping Angelina will see and be able to predict the path ahead.

“Confringo! Confringo!” Ulric attempts to blast you over his shoulder but you’re too quick and dodge both attacks.

“Halt!” Angelina lunges out in front of Ulric and you are able to close the gap from behind. Both of your wands are locked on the werewolf. 

He looks between the pair of you and laughs, “Ah, Potter insults me. Couldn’t be bothered to show up himself eh?”

“You’ll be meeting him soon enough Ulric… on your way to Azkaban. He’s put quite a few of your friends in there, hasn't he? It will be a nice reunion for you I’m sure.” Angelina taunts.

Ulric snarls and pounces in her direction.

Lucky for her you were quick, “Locomotor Mortis!”. Ulric slumps to the ground, unable to move is limbs.

“Thanks Y/n, I owe you one.” Angelina kneels down beside Ulric and retrieves his wand. “Ulric Vanagar, by order from the Ministry of Magic, I sentence you to a lifetime in Azkaban, for the use of the Dark Arts and for your participation in the Battle of Hogwarts along side Fenrir Greyback and Lord Voldemort.”

“Excuse me!”

You and Angelina exchange looks before both turning your wands to the forest where the mysterious voice had come from. 

“Show yourself!” you call out to the voice. “We are Aurors Y/f/n Y/l/n, and Angelina Johnson from the British Auror Office.”

“Good for you,” said the voice, “Can you put those sticks down please? We’re here to help.”

“Sticks?” you look at Angelina and down to Ulric. Both confused. “Did he sound…American?”

The man emerges from behind shrubbery and another taller man follows.

“Stay where you are!” Angelina commands. “You have no purpose to be wandering this close to Hogwarts.”

“I don't know what Hogwarts is, but you did a good job. We heard this werewolf was going to be a tough one to take down. ”

Their hands are bare so your eyes examine their forms in search of wands. You see they are each carrying guns. “Angelina…Angelina! Look!....They’re muggles!” You give a head gesture towards the guns.

“How is that possible?” Angelina gasps. Hogwarts was protected from muggles by a Muggle-repelling charm. “Muggles? And they know about Ulric?”

“We need to obliviate their memories. Send them far away.” You raise your wand higher, showing that you are on the offense to the strange men.

“Woah, easy tiger. We’re not going to hurt you”, The man with short dark blonde hair raises his hands to show he’s not threatening. “My name is Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam. We’re hunters, like you.” 

“Hunters? Is this some sort of joke to you? Think you and your mate are going to go out for a werewolf hunt? Who are you to know about werewolves anyways?”

You see the two men exchange glances before the taller one speaks, “Wait, so you’re not hunters?”

You look to Angelina. “What do we do now? I’ve never heard of muggles engaging in this sort of activity before. I still think we should obliviate their memories of this and send them away.”

While you’re talking, Sam and Dean walk over to you. Dean snatches your wand out of your hand and examines it. “I’ve never seen a weapon like this before,” he says, “Is it a type of angel blade?”

“Dean look at this.” The taller man, Sam, was crouched by Ulric. “He’s completely immobilized.” He stands and runs a hand through his hair, “You’re going to have to teach us that one. I’ve never seen this kind of magic before. Which one of you is a witch?”

“We both are. What?… How do you?... Are you wizards or not?” you ask flabbergasted. They had to be wizards, but had no knowledge of wands or how to perform binding curses? What do they teach in those American wizarding schools?

“No we’re just hunters.” Dean explains. “We track and kill sons of bitches like this guy here.”

“Kill? We don’t kill.” Angelina raises her lip in disgust. “We justly send criminals to Azkaban.”

You grasp your wand back from Dean before turning it on him “Angelina, we need to take them to Harry, he’ll know what to do.”

"It's okay ladies, we will take it from here, thanks for your help-." Dean says.

"No," you interrupt. "This man is going to Azkaban for his crimes against the Wizarding world. He is to be tried in our courts. I don't know how you do things in the American wizarding world, but here we do not kill.”

“Hold on a second…I think there is some form of miscommunication” Sam begins, “My brother and I are not magical wizards. I didn't even know there was such a thing.”

Ulric starts laughing mianically on the ground, “Well done aurors, you’ve just exposed us.”

“Silencio!” You render Ulric speechless.

“That’s…impossible. How can you not be wizards but know about magic. How did you know where to hunt Ulric Vanagar?” you inquire.

The brothers look back at you in shock. “So you’re like, a real witch…with a magic wand?”

“Yes. We are aurors. Dark wizard catchers. We work for our government, the Ministry of Magic.” Angelina looks at you and rolls her eyes, unable to believe you’re spilling everything to these strangers. “You said you didn't know what Hogwarts was…it’s our school for witchcraft and wizardry here in Britain. Your turn”

“Wow,” Dean laughs and glances to Sam, “I doubt even Cas knows about this.”, he looks back to you, “Sam and I were sent here by the British men of Letters. Have you heard of them?”

You shake your head.

“We call ourselves hunters, because that's what we do. We track monsters, werevolves, vampires, ghosts, demons, you name it. Once we find them we either lay their souls to rest, kill them, or send them to back to hell-slash-purgatory.” Sam explains, “We’re just humans ourselves.”

You had known about ghosts since you had befriended a few during your time at Hogwarts but not the others. I mean, you were not entirely surprised since new creatures were still being discovered but still…

You look to Angelina for approval before asking your next question, “Winchesters, would you like to accompany us back to our Ministry for Magic’s Office? I’m sure our friends at the ministry would love to ask you a few questions about yourselves.”

“Yeah, okay,” replies Dean, “Let go meet some witches and wizards!”

“Wingardium Leviosa”, you levitate the immobilized werewolf from the ground and begin making your way out of the forest.

When you reach the edge of the woods, Angelina runs over to stand beside a rugged looking boot. You turn to the brothers, “When we get there, stay with us. Our kind has never met muggles… er-… non-magic folk.. who are permeable to our secrecy spells. You’re exposure and experience with supernatural beings must have been the cause of that, and our Minister will have many questions for you.”

“Okay, sounds reasonable”. The brothers agree.

“Gather around please, and do not touch it until I say.” You usher the boys around the boot.

“What is that?” Dean asks.

“It's a portkey.” You smile at him, “and you are going to grab it in 3…2…1”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Should I continue, or leave the story there?


End file.
